Sand among the Cherry Blossoms
by alliedoll
Summary: Sakura goes on a dinner date with Gaara. It's an anniversary present for my husband. I chose Gaara because my husband has red hair. (One Shot)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters within.

Author's note: This story takes place when the characters are 22. It is a ficlet that I've designed for my first anniversary. I chose Gaara because my husband has red hair.

She'd puzzled for the entire day over the dinner invitation. From what she knew of his character, this was unlike him. She took great care in getting ready, choosing a long black dress. The neckline was low enough to excite any man, but it still covered enough to leave something to the imagination. Her chin length pink hair was curled and pulled up into a french twist. She left two ringlets hanging around her face. Rose perfume that she had dabbed on her wrists and neck completed the image she attempted to convey. A man that wielded such power wouldn't accept anything less than perfection.

As he neared her apartment, his tension grew. The red-haired man had always considered Sakura the most beautiful woman in Konoha. The impression he made on her tonight had to reflect well upon him. One would think that the leader of a country would possess more poise and elegance in these matters, however, matters of romance were new to Gaara, and he decided to proceed with caution.

He rang her doorbell. She greeted him with a casual hug, as if greeting a close friend. He handed her a single orange rose. Temari had told him that it conveyed fascination. That was exactly how he felt about Sakura. Orange roses were also an uncommon gift. It would be something she'd remember him for.

Since he didn't have a car, or any other sort of transportation, they decided to take hers. He volunteered to drive, though he had trouble getting used to the car. It was an obstacle he'd have to overcome, because a horse-drawn carriage constructed entirely of sand, while beautiful and romantic, was not a feasible mode of transport.

Their reservation was for 7:00. It was only 5:30, so they deliberated for a while over whether or not they should go for pre-dinner drinks, or perhaps coffee. They settled on a local coffeehouse.

"I'll have a vanilla cappuccino," Sakura said to the barista.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." He'd never had a cappuccino before. He wondered a little whether the caffeine would make him more mentally unbalanced than he already was.

There was little conversation between them. She complimented him on his choice of clothing.

"That's a very nice shirt. Blue is a good color for you, it brings out your eyes."

He smiled. "I was going to tell you that you looked good enough to eat, but I thought that might scare you."

She laughed. He took a sip of his cappuccino, and a bit of foam stuck to his face. Sakura wiped it off with her napkin. As she placed her napkin onto the table, Gaara took her hand. He laid a small kiss on her knuckles. She merely smiled.

They walked arm in arm to the restaurant. Sakura found herself really enjoying all of the attention he lavished on her.

Everyone in the restaurant recognized him immediately as the Kazekage. As a result, the wait staff was overly helpful.

"You choose the wine," He said to Sakura. "Whatever you wish is fine."

She chose a full-bodied red she'd tasted once at a party. She wasn't really that experienced at choosing wine, but she felt confident he would like this one, and that it would compliment the meal. She selected a beef dish because she'd been taught that red meat best suited red wine. He chose the same that she was having. She thought he was trying too hard, but accepted his imitation as a compliment.

When the bread arrived, she attacked it more hungrily than she should have. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. It didn't help that the bread was as hard as a rock. There was no way she could daintily bite into it. He seemed to be having no trouble.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked. "I can't seem to bite into the bread at all."

"You've got to bite it with your back teeth. Break a smaller piece off with you hands." He broke off a piece of bread, dipped it into the butter and fed it to her.

So much for being refined, she thought. She'd been trying so hard to portray herself as a sophisticated, worldly woman.

As he reached to her plate to get her another bit of bread, he knocked over her glass of wine. It spilled into her lap. She almost screamed at him, but she bit her tongue. It's not like he'd done it on purpose.

He poured her another glass of wine. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I ruined your dress. If need be, I'll buy you another."

"That won't be necessary. The stain will probably come out."

He still felt a little bit guilty, so to make it up to her he ordered her dessert. He didn't want any, but he couldn't resist watching her shudder in ecstasy at the first bite of chocolate torte.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Just one bite." She fed it to him gracefully. "Go ahead," he told her "You can have the rest."

After dinner, she wasn't quite ready to part company. She suggested a local teahouse. Neither of them really needed any more alcohol, for the wine had made them a bit tipsy and giggly. They ordered a pot of lavender tea.

He ran his hand casually through her hair. Sakura had the blessing, or possible curse, of an extremely sensitive scalp. Even the most innocuous touch to her hair could bring her to climax in the right situation. He was unaware of this as they sat sipping their tea. He noticed that she pressed her head against his hand more forcefully as the contact continued.

Once they reached the car and they were alone again, he more vigorously tousled her hair. She'd been trying to hide the effect he was having on her, but a small moan escaped her lips. He smiled mischievously and ran his nails up the back of her neck. He couldn't give her that release yet because he knew that deferring the pleasure would make it all the better for both of them.

They reached her apartment. She knew she should just leave him at the door, but he'd gotten hold of her in a way that she couldn't give up that easily.

They made their way to her room, kissing and teasing their way down the hallway. He unzipped her dress, kissing every part of her as he removed it. He then stood up and disrobed, watching her look at him with desire. Knowing she was thinking the same thing he was, he lay on top of her. Slowly he entered her, and for the first time he felt complete.

"Gaara," she moaned softly. Her nails ran up and down his back. She screamed in ecstasy as they shared a brief moment of climactic pleasure.

She turned over and rests her head on his shoulder, and she slept contentedly. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly. Safely wrapped in his arms, he'd found enough peace to sleep soundly.


End file.
